


And let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames.

by giuliamaze



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliamaze/pseuds/giuliamaze
Summary: «I love you.»«Did you hit your head?»
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench, Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Some things are right about the same.

Marcus Holloway welcomes his third year in San Francisco with a very long, very _wet_ stakeout.

He is a nerd of action and doesn't usually spend long hours in the same spot as he did tonight, but time ran quick with his friends joking in his earbuds, promising him pizza and a cold beer.

Unpredictability comes with the job and he wouldn’t change it for the world, but _fuck_ does he wish for a hot shower and a nap, like, right now. 

Working with Dedsec doesn’t strictly pay bills or put food on his table, and it surely isn’t earning him a retirement fund – but Wrench’s loud laughter and Sitara’s amused commentary as their target does something very disgusting on camera are kinda worth it.

(Also, the dogs. His job entrails petting a lot of very good dogs. Totally worth it.)

Once the mission is completed, he chooses a side street and picks as a getaway the seemingly most expensive car in view. They fucking deserve it. The perfect combination of tinkering and luck gets Marcus into the car and out of the rain in no time.

He strips off the soaked sweater and dries his face with his slightly damp undershirt, and he’s suddenly remembered of Horatio, walking down the stairs to the Hackerspace and shaking the rain out of his wet locks like a dog.

_«You alright, man?»_

_«It’s the apocalypse out there, but yeah, I’m fine.»_

He searches for the nearest coffee shop on Nudle, starts the car and thinks of Horatio the whole way back.

Marcus enters Hackerspace a hero, bringing breakfast and victory.

Sitara smiles at him while accepting her coffee cup but doesn’t otherwise move from her spot, already working at the footage he acquired for them during the night. He pats her shoulder once in greeting before moving on.

«Thank goodness, hipster coffee from a hipster boy!» Wrench greets him.

«Hey Wrench. You ready to go?»

«Can you give me half… Make it an hour?»

Marcus sighs tiredly, but he can see the tension in Wrench’s shoulders, the way his hands itch to get back to work.

«You do your thing, but I’m taking my shoes off.»

The mask fires him heart eyes.

Marcus changes into a shirt he left behind the other week and some sweatpants. He looks in the mirror a few long seconds, unhappy with the wrinkled fabric, before shrugging on another sweater.

He got coffee and greasy donuts for Ray and a fruit salad for Josh: breakfast tempts them both away from their work and the three of them end up together around the couch, stories about T-bone’s career and Dedsec’s past hits flowing easy between them.

Marcus doesn’t mind letting Josh lead the questioning, and he quietly falls asleep.

Hackerspace is home.

He awakes to Wrench’s hand on his shoulder.

«You’re snoring, you lazy asshole. Get up, we’re out of here.»

Marcus groans, rubs his eyes. «I don’t snore.»

«You did just now.»

«I don’t snore!»

Wrench cuts the discussion short by handing him his glasses and hat, and he guides him up he stairs and out of the den with a hand on the small of his back. They walk in comfortable silence out of Gary’s and to the car.

«I have to stop at the garage, want to maybe crash there for an hour or two?»

«Nah, don’t think so. I need a shower and some real sleep.»

Wrench nods, «It was still worth a shot.»

They don’t talk on the short ride to the garage, Marcus is too tired and Wrench too focused on his project to uphold a conversation.

«You need a ride later?» Marcus asks as he stops the car in front of the shop.

«Don’t worry, I’m taking the bike» his friend reassures him with flashing happy eyes and a light slap to his chest. «Go and catch some z’s, baby.»

«Aye, aye.»

Between driving home, a handjob in the shower and a light snack, it’s almost eleven AM when Marcus slids into his cool bed. He hasn’t had eight hours of sleep in way too long, he doesn’t even feel _tired_ anymore.

He doesn’t set any alarm – just falls into blissful sleep.

Marcus wakes up a few hours later (not eight hours, thank you very much) because his phone is ringing loudly on the pillow, right beside his ear. Sitara is calling to remind him to eat some lunch and not forget about the movie night they all have planned for the same night.

He’s mostly screwing around on his phone – _Josh has posted on ScoutX for the first time in months and people have given up on sanity because of it_ – when his mother calls. He wonders briefly whether it’s a good idea to pick up or not, but they haven’t talked in so long, and Wrench will probably take another good while, and he just misses his mom.

«Hey, Mom.»

 _«Oh, love»_ she sighs on the other side of the phone. _«I have missed your voice. How is the weather over there? How are things?»_

Marcus laughs. «The weather is shit, Mom, it rained all night and I am probably catching a cold – but things are good, very good.»

_«Your hacker friends treating you well?»_

He smiles: of course she would remember his “LA anniversary”.

«They’re awesome, you would hate them.»

_«I would never hate people that make you happy, you know that.»_

«Then you would just hate the hideaway.»

_«That sound about right, peanut.»_

They talk a long while, mostly about his siblings or his mother’s colleagues or his cousin’s newborn baby. He can’t really disclose much about their line of work, nor can he brag about his own achievements, but he is still very invested in the conversation and contributes as much as he can.

_«It’s just soooo tiny!»_

«I’ve seen the pictures, newborn’s eyes are so scary!»

_«They are beautiful, you don’t know it. Cara was the prettiest out of you lot.»_

Marcus fondly rolls his eyes at the abused joke and almost doesn’t notice Wrench opening the door. They greet each other with a silent wave.

_«But I had the prettiest butt, you already said.»_

«We talking about your butt?» Wrench butts – _hah_ – in, having reached the couch where Marcus is sprawled. «Scoot over.»

_«I hear some noise, is our time up?»_

«Don’t worry, I still got a few minutes.»

He listens to her laughter over the phone and misses her fiercely.

_«Peanut, you will always be my child, a few minutes will never be enough.»_

«Mom...»

_«So – don’t worry, get back to your life. Eat more, because I can use social networks and will hunt you down if you lose any more weight.»_

«Okay.»

_«And sleep more.»_

«Okay Mom.»

_«And fall in love! I’m not getting any younger, I want some wedding photos of my own to look at! Well, of your own, actually.»_

He sighs, «You know that may not be the case.»

_«We’ll see, baby. Talk to you soon. Play nice!»_

«Bye-bye Mom.»

As Marcus is saying his goodbyes, Wrench turns off his mask and takes off his vest and boots, sprawling against the other body on the couch. «How did it go?» he asks.

«She mentioned marriage again. And I think she may have tried her hand at kids too? Like, an experiment.»

Wrench turns on the TV and works his body around Marcus, tricking him into cuddling; he’s still wearing his mask, but he doesn’t mind the feeling of his glass forehead pressed against the back of his neck.

«What do you think, M? You ready for some top-shelf Wrench Junior?»

They both laugh.

«How is that supposed to work!?»

«My hips are way too narrow for childbirth, I’m obviously an Alpha.»

«What the fuck, man?»

«Marcus! Will you be my fragile Omega? Can I _knot you_?»

«Will you shut up if I kiss you?»

«Anything for you, _my Omega_ \--»

Marcus turns on his other side and looks at the turned off mask: it’s way scarier, less friendly than usual freaky Wrench – black glass and leather and studs staring back at him, not giving anything back.

«Can I take your mask off?» he asks, the same way he does every single time.

«Welcome on board, Captain» replies Wrench, but he doesn’t move in to help, letting Marcus work his fingers around the straps, carefully removing the piece of equipment from his face.

Wrench’s eyes are always closed when his mask comes off, as if watching the mask itself getting away from him is more scary than actual, real people looking at his face.

Marcus wonders what he’s thinking about when that happens.

Right now he’s ghosting his fingertips on Wrench’s neck, his jawline, his nose, his cheekbone, the skin slightly damp from perspiration because of the mask, and their eyes meet the same way the have done many times.

«Hello there» he whispers, the way one would speak inside a church. His heart is beating painfully fast in his chest. 

Wrench grins.

«Enjoying the freak show?»

Marcus kisses him into silence.


	2. Other things have changed.

Marcus has seen the world change during his the last three years in Los Angeles. 

Many bad people have died and some good people have died and the lesser evil has been defeated but there’s still much to do.

Marcus himself has changed, learned and earned and lost so much.

A little more than six months ago, after a pretty rough mission and a mandatory drinking session with Dedsec, Wrench had _changed_ right in front of him.

Sitara was intent on winning a strange smoking-and-hacking competition against Ray, Josh perched on a chair beside her, when Wrench had taken Marcus by the hand and led him away from the group, up the stairs and out of the building.

Never talking, always touching, they had then climbed together the urban jungle until they reached a patio.

Breaking into somebody's private property had probably happened at some time, but the air there smelled sweetly of flowers, and the whole place was empty, and dark, and quiet. 

Marcus was too drunk to actually care.

Wrench got him to sit on a bench with a clear view of the night sky and the city under them, then got on his knees, positioning himself way too close to Marcus’ body.

«Man, what the --»

The other man let out a synthetic sigh, dropping his head on his chest as if in prayer, before taking off his mask and setting it on the ground near their feet.

Their eyes met and Marcus couldn’t remember the last time he had seen somebody look that sad and tired and desperate. Wrench put his hands on Marcus’s thighs, too high, too hot. 

«Dude, M… We almost lost you today, and I am drunk as fuck. Can I _please_ suck your dick now, and tomorrow we can talk about our feelings?»

Marcus was in overdrive.

He could only watch as the older man got his tight jeans open and out of the way, pumping his flaccid penis with his hand a few times until he could roll a condom over it and take it into his mouth.

One of his hands was keeping Marcus’s hips still and the other was pressed against the front of his own jeans. 

The wooden bench was cold and wet against his ass, and a car down in the street let out a loud angry honk, and _Marcus was in **overdrive**_. 

Wrench was giving as much as he could, working with his lips and his tongue and expertly sucking without drooling all over the place.

«Wrench --» Marcus gasped, labored breath and sweaty brow. He was close. The man in front of him stopped, but did not raise his eyes. «Can I touch you? Your… Your hair?»

His only reply was taking Marcus’s hands and putting them both on his head.

Wrench then clawed at his hips, getting even closer, and worked Marcus’ penis even deeper down his throat than before.

«God, you --»

Marcus experimentally tugged on a few strands of hair, enjoying the sounds his partner let out before trying again, harder, helping Wrench in his effort to keep up the pace.

It didn’t last long, after that.

Wrench took care of everything, taking off the dirty condom and cleaning him up with a tissue and tucking him in. 

Marcus gulped hair like a drowning man, struggling to regain his breath; unsure where to put his hands he ran one through blond hair, leaning forward to drop a shaky kiss on the other's cheek, landing a bit high and almost kissing his eyeball. He felt really sleepy, alcohol and that day’s mission and the orgasm dawning upon him at once.

«We’ll talk tomorrow?» he asked, his voice thin.

Wrench waited until he was wearing his mark again before replying, «Of course man, I’ll call you.»

He rose from his spot, readjusted his hard-on in his pants, and left Marcus alone with his thought before suspicion could set in.

The night air smelled so sweetly. 

They did not talk the following day, nor the day after.

Wrench was actively ignoring his phone calls, back to his usual cocky and violent self in front of the Team but otherwise strangely silent, but missions were shit and Marcus had very little time to put in place his threats of B&E.

He needed to catch up on a thousand years of missed sleep. 

Three weeks after the first time, Wrench broke into his house in the middle of the afternoon, minutes before Marcus planned to head out for a new mission, and got to his knees just inside the front door.

«Man, Wrench, don’t – We still need to talk.»

The other man stripped off his mask, throwing it away, and aggressively nosed at his lap.

«Sure, Marky-Mark, we can talk once you get back, if you survive. I will be _so good_ to you if you make it back.»

Marcus could hear the desperate edge in those words resonating in his chest like thunder, the way mistakes do. 

He grabbed Wrench by the shoulder and guided their bodies together, laying a first kiss to his cheek to test his reaction. He then kissed him fully on the mouth, once, twice, and even longer, losing the fight and winning his breath back over and over.

Wrench wasn't a very experienced kisser, but he certainly made up for it with enthusiasm. 

«I want to talk about this, man» he whispered. 

«We will, M, I swear» Wrench grinned against his lips. «Never had to beg this much to suck some dick, yours must be made of gold or chocolate or _something_.»

Marcus let out a choked laughter and allowed Wrench to drop to his knees again and go on with his plan.

And they did not talk, again, not right away, but things still got better. 

Wrench would hang out more at his apartment, and they would be chatting and joking aroind one minute and be making out a minute later, just for the sake of it. 

He would also slip into his bed at all hours, still wet from the shower and wearing Marcus' underwear because he had no change, or leaving behind some jeans, a pair of socks, a t-shirt or two. 

Wrench was a cuddler, and Marcus was sure there was no better way to fall asleep than with this strange man curled around him, back to chest, sometimes lightly kissing his neck and shoulders. 

Marcus found out pretty soon that Wrench loved oral sex and used it as a coping mechanism. He should have guessed. 

He would try and fit into schedule a blowjob as often as possible, almost getting them caught by a few times. It mostly revolved around Marcus's missions and his safe return. 

They sometimes fucked harshly, mask still on and partially dressed, after a party with too many drinks and flirty banter. 

The feeling of his kitchen table cold against his front and Wrench clawing at his hips and just _taking_ , studs scratching at the skin of his back, the loud synthetic grunts above him in the dark...

It was _really_ something else. 

Sometimes they would be tenderly making love in the early hours of the morning, or in the afternoon on Marcus's living room floor, kissing wherever they could reach, eyes locked, whispering sweet nothings. 

He had been called baby during sex in the past, but having Wrench laid out in front of him, shiny eyed, _«C'mon baby, keep going, please baby, give me, come here, c'mon, keep going»_ , was the stuff his dreams were made of lately. 

Today, three years into Marcus's life in Los Angeles, six months into whatever this with Wrench is, they have yet to talk but have at least dropped all pretenses. 

They get home together every night, and Wrench only stops at his apartment or wherever he stores his clothes every once in a while, slowly and unofficially moving in. 

Wrench still jokes in his ears during missions, and still hugs him in the Hackerspace after an ugly scare, and Marcus sometimes kisses his forehead where the mask allows it in front of the others. 

They still have movie night with the team, the five of them piled on the couch and the floor in front of the screen. Wrench now keeps his arm around his shoulder, and Marcus has an hand on his leg, squeezing lightly when they look at each other thinking of an inside joke. 

They are building up to something big. 

Marcus can feel the weight of three words on his tongue whenever Wrench noses at his throat in greeting when they wake up together, and it makes him feel powerful and hopeful and free. 

They love each other, Marcus loves Wrench and Wrench loves Marcus, they are the best of friends and make the best jokes and share the best friends ever. They are part the most successful hacker-vigilante group in the _history of time itself_ , _fucking real life Robin Hood meet James Bond_ , and Jimmy Siska is so proud of them. 

And they are in love with each other, and his mother knows he has been seeing someone but he has yet to be… open with her about Wrench, about why they will probably not be meeting him for a long time. 

«Enjoying the freak show?» Wrench grins against his lips. 

Marcus kisses him into silence, conveying everything he has been thinking about, their feelings and words from last weeks and months. 

«I missed you too, baby» Wrench jokes, going for suggestive but landing on shaky breathless. 

«I love you.»

«Did you hit your head?»

«I am _in love_ with you, asshole. I love you.»

Uneasy silence falls between them. 

Wrench won't meet his eyes, now focused somewhere out of the window. Hatred and hurt and fear are festering in his head, and Marcus doesn't know how to disinfect those bad things away and healing the wounds. 

«Marcus, some -- crazy shit has happened to me. You don't know half of it, and if I play my cards right you never will. I don't -- think I can love anyone, not anymore.

But I care about the others, and I care about you, and you make me crazy happy, and if that's not enough…»

«Of course, man! Of course!» Marcus jumps in his seat with the force of his reaction. «I love you, it doesn't have to be the other way around, I just wanted to let you know, I've been -- Ignore that. I never wanted anything back from you, dude. I love you.»

Wrench smiles between the tears, and Marcus laughs at the way his ears and neck blush. 

«You're _adorable_ , look at you.»

«I'm not adorable. I'm deadly.»

«You're a hardcore puppy and I love you.»

Marcus holds him tight until they don't stop crying and start laughing. Wrench kisses his neck and Marcus thinks, 

_"Let's be crazy happy together."_

And they do. 

For a very long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that this started as a 5+1, right? Can you tell? I do. 
> 
> I am a sucker for happy endings, and these guys only deserve good things.  
> This is now everything and anything I will ever write about this ship, but please know that I love them very much and they love each other and they somehow get hippie-married in the future and may be raising stray kids without ever legally adopting anyone.  
> Marcus’ mom gets what she wants.  
>    
> Title is from Dust to Dust, Civil War.  
> Here you can find some other songs that remind me of Wrench and Marcus: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5gaIKSKFaYP2diJGRM2nxk?si=oZLST-RxRc6jlBEZoRKSTg

**Author's Note:**

> This started as “Five things that did not change for Marcus in the last year, and the one thing that did. (Did it?)”, then turned into “BEYONCE – A DAY IN THE LIFE”, and at some time there was (safe! Always safe) sex, I don’t know what happened. 
> 
> Title is from Dust to Dust, Civil War.  
> Here you can find some other songs that remind me of Wrench and Marcus:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5gaIKSKFaYP2diJGRM2nxk?si=oZLST-RxRc6jlBEZoRKSTg


End file.
